


One Night Lover

by shxleav



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Kumpulan tulisan dari tokoh sosmed AU aku di Twitter, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Tiap Chapter Pendek
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/shxleav
Summary: Seungyoun seharusnya tahu, apa yang terjadi satu malam maka akan tertinggal di malam itu. Namun, nyatanya dunia berkonspirasi untuk membuatnya bertemu dengan lelaki yang baru dia ketahui namanya, Seungwoo.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Kali Kedua Bertemu

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi ini AU yang dibuat rps di fake sosmed aku yang namanya lunar dan merupakan bagian dari AU "More Than Okay" (pairing Weishin AU ini) dan ya begitulah. Silahkan dibaca jika ingin, tidak ada paksaan untuk membaca mau pun untuk tinggal.

Seungyoun tidak menyangka jika dia akan bertemu dengan orang yang menjadi teman satu malamnya di sini. Mau kabur, tetapi sedang bekerja dan bisa-bisa dimarahi bosnya karena memutuskan pergi di depan pelanggan.

Namun berani sumpah, Seungyoun tidak mau bertemu dengan lelaki yang tidak tahu namanya siapa. Dia seharusnya tahu kalau peraturan pertama untuk melakukan kegiatan satu malam adalah tidak melibatkan perasaannya, tetapi bisa apa Seungyoun kalau hatinya memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan afeksi kepada lelaki itu?

“Jadi kamu bekerja di sini?” tanyanya yang membuat Seungyoun mencoba tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya, meski gemuruh jantungnya begitu ribut dan membuatnya takut kalau bisa didengar oleh lelaki di depannya ini.

“Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya benar,” Seungyoun mencoba menjelaskan dengan tenang. “saya _promotor_ dan kebetulan ada jadwal acara kemari. Ngomong-ngomong, bapak mau mencari apa? Mungkin bisa saya bantu untuk menemukan produk terbaik.”

“Ada rekomendasi _skincare_ untuk saya?”

“Wajah bapak tipe kulitnya apa?” Seungyoun mengutuk lelaki di depannya ini malah justru mengikuti perkataannya, padahal tadi hanya basa-basi saja.

“Saya kurang tahu. Apa bisa membantu saya untuk menemukannya?”

“Oh tentu saja,” Seungyoun tersenyum, meski sekarang tangannya mulai mendingin karena gugup, “apa kulit bapak berminyak di area jidat, hidung dan dagu?”

“Iya.”

“Kalau kulit bagian lain apa merasa kering atau biasa saja?”

Seungyoun tidak mendapatkan jawaban, tetapi kemudian dia terkesiap karena tangannya ditarik dan menyentuh wajah lelaki di depannya. Seungyoun mendadak lupa bereaksi, lalu mendengar, “lebih baik kamu menyentuhnya saja untuk tahu tipe kulit saya.”

Terasa kering dan Seungyoun langsung menarik tangannya. Berusaha tetap tenang, memasang senyuman seperti biasanya, padahal jantungnya mejadi lebih ribut. Mengutuk sikap lelaki di depannya ini yang semaunya sehingga membuat hatinya kelabakan seperti sekarang.

“Sepertinya kulit bapak tipe kombinasi. Sebentar saya ambilkan produk-produk yang bisa membantu bapak.”

Seungyoun langsung berjalan—sebenarnya setengah berlari—menuju rak kaca yang menyimpan sabun cuci muka serta beberapa produk lainnya. Merasa kurang, Seungyoun berjongkok untuk mengambil produk di laci dan saat kembali, dia baru menyadari kalau Rena yang merupakan SPG asli di _counter_ ini terlihat sungkan berbicara dengan lelaki yang membuatnya kacau seperti sekarang.

“Pak, ini beberapa produk yang saya rekomendasikan. Ini _toner_ lalu ini....”

“Saya beli semuanya.”

“Oh,” Seungyoun lalu meruntuki reaksi spontannya, “maksud saya, terima kasih karena mau membeli semuanya. Saya jamin anda tidak menyesal karena ini produk terbaik kami.”

“Kalau begitu saya boleh minta nomor telponmu?” Seungyoun mendengarnya hampir tersedak dan Rena menatapnya dengan setengah melotot. “Untuk jaminan kalau saya kenapa-kenapa bisa menuntutmu.”

Seungyoun mendengarnya hanya tersenyum, meski sebenarnya sedikit kecewa karena alasan untuk meminta nomor HP-nya. Menerima HP yang diulurkan ke depan wajahnya dan mengetikkan nomornya, lalu mengembalikan kepada lelaki itu. Lalu ada getaran yang masuk di saku HP-nya dan Seungyoun tahu yang melakukan panggilan ada lelaki di depannya.

Namun, yang tidak dipersiapkannya adalah mendengar..., “simpan nomor saya sebagai Seungwoo.”

“Maaf?”

“Nama saya Seungwoo.” Lelaki itu tersenyum dan melirik Rena yang langsung menulis di nota, lalu menyerahkan kepadanya. “Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Seungyoun”

Seungyoun benar-benar linglung sekarang. Bagaimana lelaki itu tahu namanya? Lalu lengannya dipukul dengan kencang oleh Rena sehingga kembali ke realitas dan baru ingat kalau di bajunya ada _name tag_ miliknya.

“Kak Youn bisa-bisanya dapat nomor pak bos.”

“Hah?”

“Itu kak Youn ... pak Seungwoo itu pemilik mall ini.”

Kepala Seungyoun tiba-tiba terasa pusing.


	2. Kejadia Tidak Terduga

Hari ini adalah hari liburnya Seungyoun setelah bekerja seminggu sebagai SPB. Karena kantornya menerapkan aturan tidak bisa mengambil libur pada _weekend_ maka hari Selasa yang dipilihnya. Biasanya kalau hari libur begini, Seungyoun akan berada di rumah seharian, melipat baju sembari nonton Netflix (yang premium beneran, bukan MOD, penting untuk ditekankan). Kalau tidak Netflix, dia akan mendadak membuat konser di studio apartemennya (yang tentu bukan apartemen mewah, tetapi apartemen milik pemerintah sehingga suara dari atas, bawah, kiri dan kanan selalu terdengar) dengan panduan suara dari Spotify yang tentunya premium beneran.

Namun, nyatanya hari ini Seungyoun sudah berada di luar sejak pagi. Alasannya karena salah satu pelanggannya (yang sudah dianggap seperti adik sendiri), mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan bersama. Namanya Chaeryeong dan mereka kenal sejak setengah tahun yang lalu saat perempuan itu datang sebagai salah satu _beauty vlogger_ di acara yang diadakan oleh kantornya, mengundang para kreator kecantikan untuk ikut menyaksikan peluncuran produk baru. Waktu itu Seungyoun kebetulan menjadi salah satu orang yang berada di acara sebagai yang menjelaskan produk terbaru.

“Kak, gue bete banget sama abang! Masa gue mau beli mobil sendiri dilarang?! Padahal gue tuh pake uang sendiri, gak minta duitnya dia loh,” Seungyoun mendengar omelan Chaeryeong hanya tersenyum, karena ini sudah ke enam kalinya perempuan itu mengatakan hal yang sama, “mau sih gue langsung beli ke _show room_ biar punya mobil, tapi warna yang gue suka harus inden kan nyebelin.”

“Alasannya gak dikasih punya mobil kenapa, Chae?”

“Katanya ya kak, ' _mobil di rumah ada banyak, pilih aja mau yang mana buat dipake, nanti abang kirim sama supirnya._ ' Kan gue dengernya ih banget!” Chaeryeong cemberut, lalu meminum jus mangga yang ada di gelasnya hingga tersisa setengah. “Gue tuh bukan butuh mobilnya sebenernya, tapi buat pembuktian kalo gue meski gak kerja di perusaan keluarga kayak abang masih bisa hidup dengan layak.”

“Sabar ... sabar, jangan ngomel terus. Nanti ada calon kerutan loh, susah ngilanginnya.”

“Oh iya bener. Kerutan itu musuh cewek banget.”

Seungyoun hanya tersenyum, meski dalam hatinya meruntuki betapa tidak adilnya dunia ini. Dia saja sarjana di salah satu perguruan tinggi ternama, tetapi malah berakhir jadi SPB karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan pekerjaan. Lalu perempuan di depannya ini mengeluh dengan entengnya soal hidup yang hanya sedikit tidak berjalan seperti yang diinginkannya. Kalau dia yang diposisi perempuan ini, dia akan senang hati menerima semua fasilitas hidup yang diberikan.

Memang benar, manusia itu tidak akan pernah puas dengan apa yang dimilikinya.

“Apa?” suara galak Chaeryoung membuat lamunan Seungyoun buyar. Melihat perempuan itu tengah menerima telpon dengan wajah kesal. “Iya gue di salah satu mall lo. Hah? Mau ikutan makan siang sama gue? Apa telinga gue gak salah dengar?! Biasaan lo maunya makan restoran mahal atau makan dihotel gitu.”

Seungyoun bisa melihat ekspresi perempuan di depannya bergeser dari yang tadinya kesal, sekarang menjadi kebingungan. Setelah telpon ditutup sepihak oleh Chaeryeoung, keduanya kembali mengobrol tentang dunia kecantikan, tepatnya tentang teh di dunia kreator kecantikan. Tentu tidak akan pernah jauh-jauh dari produk yang katanya beli sendiri, ternyata adalah sponsor. Atau bilang di video produknya hasilnya bagus pakai banget, tahunya itu juga dari sponsor.

Memang uang sponsor itu menggoda, begitu kata Chaeryeong yang diamini oleh Seungyoun karena mengingat pernah diperlihatkan kontrak sponsor oleh perempuan itu tiga bulan yang lalu.

“Sudah lama menunggu?” suara yang familiar itu membuat tubuh Seungyoun mendadak meremang, tidak berani melihat asal suara.

Sementara Chaeryeong mendengkus dan bersedekap. “Cepetan duduk terus pesan makanan. Kita udah pesan, tinggal tunggu keluar aja.”

Jantung Seungyoun berdebar tidak karuan dan berharap ini hanya reaksi kepedeannya saja. Abang yang dimaksud oleh Chaeryeong bukanlah orang....

“Oh, hai Seungyoun,” sapa lelaki yang diingatnya jelas bernama Seungwoo, tengah tersenyum kepadanya, “saya tidak tahu kalau kamu temenan dengan adikku juga.”

Chaeryeong yang mendengarnya, menatap Seungwoo dan Seungyoun secara bergantian. “Hah? Kalian saling kenal?”

“Gak.” Itu jawaban Seungyoun

“Iya.” Ini jawaban Seungwoo.

“Ini yang mana yang harus gue percayai?” protes Chaeryeong, bersedekap. “Jawaban gak sama begini biasanya ada bau ikannya.”

Seungwoo mendengarnya mengkernyit, heran. “Bau ikan?”

“ _Something smell fishy._ ” Jawab Seungyoun tanpa diminta, lalu menyesal telah ikutan dalam pembicaraan antar saudara. “Eh gue diem aja deh.”

“Lah kok diem? Itu kan _inside joke_ kita yang kakak ajarin ke gue!” sahut Chaeryeong, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke Seungwoo. “Jadi bisa jelasin kenapa abang bilang kenal sama kak Seungyoun?”

“Kita memang belum benar-benar kenal satu sama lain, tapi sedang diusahakan,” Seungwoo tersenyum dan tepat pelayan di restoran yang mereka singgahi datang ke meja. Seungyoun pikir, Seungwoo setidaknya akan tutup mulut saat mendapatkan buku menu, bukannya malah mendengar, “jadi baik-baik dengannya, Chae. Dia calon kakak iparmu.”

Seungyoun yang sedang meminum air mineralnya, tersedak.


	3. Rasa Aman Bersamanya

Seungyoun pikir, jika hidup di kota ini membuatnya tidak akan menemukan masa lalunya kembali. Nyatanya, dunia maha membolak-balikkan keadaan karena Seungyoun harus berhadapan dengan orang itu kembali. Menghadapi mimpi buruknya di masa lalu dan tidak bisa mengekspresikan yang sebenarnya dirasakan karena bertemu di waktu jam kerja.

Memaksa Seungyoun bersikap profesional dan senyuman harus terpasang di wajahnya.

“Kak Seungyoun...,” panggil perempuan di depannya dengan ragu, sementara Seungyoun menahan dirinya untuk tidak berkata kasar atau mendapatkan teguran tidak hanya dari kantor, tetapi tempat mall dirinya sekarang berkerja sebagai SPB pengganti lantaran SPG yang menjaga tengah rapat bulanan di kantor, “kakak kenapa kerja begini?”

“Maaf, kak, apa kita saling mengenal?” tanya Seungyoun sembari tersenyum. “Kakak mungkin mau lihat-lihat dulu produk yang kami miliki. Kami punya _makeup_ sampai _skincare_ yang bisa memenuhi kebutuhan kakak.”

Perempuan itu terus memandang Seungyoun dengan rasa bersalah dan sejujurnya adalah hal yang paling dibencinya. Karena jika melihat itu, rasanya Seungyoun juga ingin mengiba pada perempuan itu. Lalu, Seungyoun menggelengkan kepalanya, mengingatkan bahwa ibu perempuan tersebut menghancurkan keluarganya. Membuat ibunya Seungyoun mengalami depresi berkepanjangan dan berakhir meninggal terkena serangan jantung. Membuat Seungyoun harus meninggalkan kota kelahirannya karena tidak sanggup dengan semua kenangan yang tertinggal di sana.

“Aku beli ini dan ini,” perempuan itu menunjuk dua _palette eye shadows_ lalu menatap Seungyoun, “kita bisa berbicara setelah kakak selesai bekerja?”

Seungyoun tidak menjawab dan memutuskan berbalik untuk menulis di nota pembelian. Setelah semuanya tertera di nota, Seungyoun merobeknya dan memberikan ke perempuan itu yang terus memandanginya.

“Silahkan notanya, kak.” Seungyoun menyerahkan nota dan kemudian berlalu di depan perempuan tersebut karena melayani orang yang baru mampir ke tempatnya.

Seungyoun pikir, perempuan itu hanya basa-basi menunjuk _palette eye shadows_ dan tidak akan membayarnya. Namun, tidak lama kemudian perempuan itu kembali dengan nota serta struk pembayaran di tangannya. Membuat Seungyoun hanya bisa tersenyum, lalu mengambil tas kertas serta 2 _palette eye shadows_ yang masih ada di laci.

“Kak Seungyoun, ini nomorku,” perempuan itu meletakkan kartu namanya di atas meja yang ada di tengah tempatnya berjualan, “tolong hubungi aku, kak. Aku tahu kamu membenci ibuku, tapi ... tapi kita saudara.”

Cukup, Seungyoun tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

“Cho Hyeyeon,” panggilan yang datar dan terdengar menusuk itu, membuat perempuan itu menatapnya, “berhenti untuk menganggap kita bersaudara. Karena sampai kapan pun, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu bagian dari keluargaku.”

“Kak....”

“Aku tidak bisa memaafkan ibumu,” Seungyoun tidak memutuskan kontak mata dan bisa dilihatnya mata berkaca-kaca perempuan itu, “jadi berhentilah berusaha untuk kita bisa berhubungan seperti saudara di luar sana. Berhenti berusaha untuk membuatku memaafkan ibumu.”

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Seungyoun membuang wajahnya dan berjalan ke arah lain karena ada yang mampir ke tempatnya. Seungyoun tidak mau tahu apa yang menjadi reaksi perempuan itu atau dengan fakta tempatnya itu langsung disorot oleh CCTV yang bisa membuatnya terkena masalah jika sampai dia menangis. Seungyoun tidak sekuat itu untuk bersikap tidak ada yang terjadi di depan orang yang terus memaksa untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupannya dan menginginkan maaf darinya.

Karena saat memberikan maaf, berarti berhenti mengungkit kejadian tersebut dan melupakannya. Seungyoun tidak bisa memilih melupakan episode kehidupannya yang membuatnya terluka dan kehilangan segala hal yang disebutnya dengan keluarga.

Saat jam pulang, Seungyoun berjalan ke loker dengan tergesa. Mengambil tasnya, mengembalikan kunci ke pihak keamanan dan berjalan masuk ke area mall untuk pergi ke toiletnya. Karena Seungyoun tahu dirinya tidak bisa menahan air mata kekesalannya sampai ke tempat tinggalnya. Entah berapa lama dirinya menangis hingga hidung terasa tersumbat dan napas tersenggal karena tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar.

Namun, saat membuka pintu biliknya, Seungyoun tidak menduga akan menemukan lelaki itu. Menemukan Seungwoo yang berdiri di depan pintunya dan sebelah tangannya yang memegang sapu tangan, akhirnya menyerahkan ke depan wajahnya.

“Untukmu,” hanya itu perkataan Seungwoo dan Seungyoun menerimanya dengan ragu. Lalu menyadari hidungnya tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar, sehingga menggunakan sapu tangan di tangan Seungyoun untuk mengeluarkan ingus. Melakukan di depan orang yang seperti menyukai Seungyoun, seolah tidak peduli dengan citranya. Lalu saat hidungnya terasa lebih lega untuk bernapas, Seungyoun menatap Seungwoo dan lelaki itu berkata, “kamu ingin makan es krim?”

“Apa?”

“Dirimu ... mau makan es krim?” Seungwoo menatap Seungyoun dan bisa dilihatnya tatapan canggung, seolah takut perkataannya menyinggung. Jauh berbeda saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dan menatap Seungyoun saat bersanggama di atas ranjang. Mengingat itu membuat wajah Seungyoun terasa panas dan Seungwoo salah paham dengan perubahan warna wajah lelaki di depannya, mengira tengah merasa malu. “Saya dengar kalau orang sedih biasanya ini memakan makanan manis. Kamu tidak perlu malu sekarang membutuhkan makanan manis untuk memperbaiki suasana hatimu yang buruk.”

Seungyoun ingin bilang bahwa Seungwoo salah paham dengan reaksi di wajahnya, tetapi juga tidak punya keberanian untuk mengakui sebab wajahnya yang terlihat seperti menahan malu. Jadi yang bisa Seungyoun lakukan hanyalah menganggukkan kepala.

“Sebentar, aku cuci muka dulu.” Seungyoun berjalan menuju wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali. Menatap dirinya yang kacau dan kemudian menyadari Seungwoo di belakangnya masih memandanginya. Setelahnya, Seungyoun berbalik dan berkata, “ayo.”

“Tunggu.” Seungyoun tidak menyiapkan diri jika Seungwoo mengeluarkan sapu tangan lainnya dari saku celananya dan mengelap wajahnya. Membuat Seungyoun menahan napas selama beberapa saat dan merasa debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Dadanya yang terasa sesak yang membuat Seungyoun berusaha kembali bernapas dengan normal. “Begini lebih baik.”

Rasanya kepala Seungyoun mendadak lupa bagaimana merespon sikap seseorang kepadanya. Mungkin juga karena efek selama berkuliah dia tidak pernah berpacaran, sehingga sudah lupa bagaimana cara merespon sikap orang yang menyukainya. Seungwoo tadinya sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depan, berputar karena menyadari Seungyoun tidak mengikutinya. Berjalan ke arahnya dan kepala Seungyoun rasanya mendadak berhenti berpikir saat tangannya digenggam. Menariknya untuk mengikuti langkah Seungwoo keluar dari toilet.

Seharusnya jika Seungyoun dalam keadaan biasa akan segera menarik tangannya dan menjauh dari Seungwoo. Namun, kali itu dia menyerah untuk menjadi dirinya yang seperti biasanya. Seungyoun kali ini hanyalah ingin menjadi seseorang yang ingin dipahami oleh seseorang. Seungyoun hanyalah ingin mendapatkan seseorang yang menawarkan rasa aman dari kejamnya dunia kepadanya.


	4. Pembicaraan Malam Itu

Setelah Seungyoun diajak makan es krim, dia diantarkan pulang oleh Seungwoo ke apartemennya. Di sepanjang perjalanan, mereka tidak mengatakan apa pun dan Seungyoun merasa bersyukur karena tidak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga untuk berlakon bahwa dia baik-baik saja dengan terus tersenyum. Atau berlakon akan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang menuju ranah pribadinya karena rasa penasaran. Bagi Seungyoun, saat orang terlalu banyak bertanya tentang kehidupan pribadinya bukan benar-benar peduli, melakukan hal itu karena hanya merasa penasaran.

“Terima kasih sudah mengantarku,” Seungyoun melepaskan sabuk pengaman, lalu sedikit menudukkan kepalanya sebentar sebagai bentuk kesopanan, “maaf sejak tadi merepotkan.”

Seungyoun berbalik menuju pintu, lalu menyadari sebelah tangannya ditahan. Membuatnya menoleh dan Seungwoo menatapnya dengan khawatir. Jenis tatapan yang sebenarnya Seungyoun benci karena terasa seperti orang yang lemah.

“Nanti malam ... saya akan meneleponmu.” Ada jeda beberapa saat dan tatapan Seungwoo terkunci ke matanya. “Saya harap, kamu akan mengangkatnya.”

Seungyoun tidak merespon dan tangannya akhirnya dilepaskan oleh Seungwoo. Membuatnya berbalik tanpa kata dan membuka pintu mobil. Setelah berada di luar, Seungyoun menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan memasuki gedung apartemennya. Perasaannya memang jauh lebih baik setelah tangannya digenggam oleh Seungwoo dari toilet menuju tempat menjual es krim. Menemani Seungyoun yang memakan es krim vanilla tanpa bertanya alasannya kacau seperti dilihat oleh Seungwoo.

Namun, Seungyoun memberikan peringatan kepada hatinya untuk tidak berharap dan menjatuhkan hatinya kepada Seungwoo. Penilaian orang yang sedang tidak stabil emosinya itu tidaklah valid, meski saat momen tersebut terjadi, Seungyoun merasa aman dan nyaman. Seungyoun tidak mau berakhir dengan penyesalan saat mengira mencintai Seungwoo, tetapi ternyata tidak seperti itu hanya karena penilaiannya saat tidak stabil seperti ini.

Setelah sampai di apartemennya, Seungyoun membersihkan diri dan membaringkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Suara tetangganya dari berbagai sisi baru kali ini disyukuri oleh Seungyoun, karena setidaknya dia tidak merasa sendirian. Sebenarnya perutnya terasa lapar, tetapi Seungyoun tidak punya niatan untuk memberi makan kepada dirinya sendiri karena ingin berpikir.

Apa Seungyoun egois tidak bisa memaafkan orang yang menjadi selingkuhan ayahnya? Membuat keluarganya hancur dan anak dari hasil hubungan gelap ini menjadi korban keegoisan keduanya karena tidak bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang dengan cara yang normal.

Terkadang, di saat seperti ini Seungyoun merasa kasihan dengan Hyeyeon. Dia dan Seungyoun sama-sama korban dalam hubungan orang tua mereka. Namun, setiap Seungyoun melihat wajah perempuan itu, tidak bisa mengontrol rasa bencinya yang meluap dan mengambil alih logikanya.

Mungkin karena Hyeyeon selalu berusaha untuk meminta maaf untuk ibunya, padahal perempuan yang disebut ibu olehnya tidak pernah sedetik pun terlihat menyesal telah melakukan semua ini. Mungkin karena Seungyoun yang egois tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya bukan anak satu-satunya dari ayahnya. Bahwa dia berbagi darah dengan Hyeyeon, membuatnya memiliki saudari yang mana selama ini selalu menganggap dirinya hanyalah pertama dan satu-satunya.

Dering telepon membuat lamunan Seungyoun buyar dan tidak melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. Langsung menggeser layar untuk menerima panggilan tanpa melihatnya, lalu memejamkan mata sembari menempelkan HP-nya ke telinga.

“Halo, ini siapa?”

“ _Seungwoo,_ ” suara itu membuat Seungyoun membuka matanya dan segera melihat layar HP-nya. Benar, nama kontak lelaki itu yang ditampilkan, lalu Seungyoun memutuskan untuk _loudspeaker_ dan ternyata tertinggal sedikit perkataan Seungwoo, “ _...kamu sudah makan?_ “

“Belum.”

“ _Kenapa?_ “

“Tidak ingin,” Seungyoun meletakkan HP-nya di sampingnya dan menghadap ke arah benda tersebut berada, “kamu sendiri sudah makan?”

“ _Baru selesai makan._ “

“Oh.”

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi di antara keduanya. Seungyoun bisa mendengar suara gemerisik tanda lelaki di seberang sana sedah berpindah tempat. Mendengar suara pintu di tutup dengan cukup nyaring dan kemudian terdengar helaan napas. Seungyoun tidak berminat memberikan pertanyaan kepada Seungwoo, jadi memilih mendengarkan apa pun yang tertangkap oleh sambungan telepon mereka.

“ _Kamu mau saya bacakan cerita?_ “

“Hah?” Seungyoun tidak bisa menahan respon spontannya, lalu berdeham untuk mengatur pikirannya untuk berhenti meruntuki kebodohannya dalam refleks merespon suatu keadaan. “Maksudku ... apa tidak merepotkan?”

“ _Saat aku menawarkan, berarti aku sudah siap dengan segala resikonya._ “

Seungyoun terdiam beberapa saat, lalu berkata, “aku akan mendengarkan.”

“ _Buku yang aku bacakan judulnya Romantic Universe._ ” Seungyoun tidak tahu judul buku tersebut eksis, padahal dia sering membaca buku novel. Namun, apa yang mengherankan? Seungyoun sekarang pemilih dalam membeli buku, lantaran tidak semua buku yang diterbitkan memang benar-benar layak untuk dibaca dan disimpan untuk kembali dibaca di masa depan. “ _Ngomong-ngomong, saya tidak begitu baik dalam mendongeng. Keponakan saya sering menangis kalau saya mendongengkan untuknya._ “

Seungyoun mendengarnya tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Membayangkan Seungwoo yang tampak tidak akan panik jika menghadapi situasi apa pun, kebingungan karena keponakannya menangis karena pamannya tidak pandai mendongeng.

“ _Seungyoun ... halo?_ ” suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya dan menatap HP-nya. “ _Kamu masih mendengarkan suara saya?_ “

“Masih,” Seungyoun tidak sadar merespon dengan senyuman, padahal orang di seberang sana juga tidak akan bisa melihatnya, “aku akan mendengarkanmu.”

Hanya perlu konfirmasi seperti itu untuk membuat Seungwoo menghela napas dan terdengar halaman buku yang mulai dibalik. Biasanya Seungyoun tidak akan merasa mengantuk sebelum melewati jam 2 pagi. Namun, malam itu dia tidak tahu mengapa terlelap di bawah jam 12 malam. Hal yang diingatnya adalah cerita di mana tokoh utama perempuannya yang berkata boleh menghubunginya jika ingin kepada tokoh utama laki-lakinya.

“ _Seungyoun?_ ” suara panggilan Seungwoo tidak direspon. Malah dia mendengar dengkuran halus yang membuatnya menghela napas. Menutup buku yang sudah diberikan pembatas. “ _Selamat malam, Seungyoun._ “


End file.
